Basanic Archetypes
Soldier Since there has been a land to protect the Royal Basin has produced the soldiery to stand under its banner and walk its borders. Since there have been nobility they have raised armies for war. Since there has been religion its Priests have trained warriors to fight or their deity. Since there were Sourcerers the Colleges have created enforcers to protect them. Since the world was imperilled the people of the South have stood in its defence. They have marched across the continent to protect the lives of citizens of Daer Akmir. The soldiery of the Royal Basin is feared beyond measure, this nation has known nothing but war since its inception and they have become damn good at it. The generic term Soldier for this archetype covers a great many vocations of those that take up arms either for money or defend a noble cause. The guild backgrounds cover a multitude of backgrounds and direction for training that you may have received but here are some suggestions as to what you might call yourself or describe your job as: Soldier – Drawing pay from a noble or the crown directly either as a standing part of the Basanic Armed Forces, a nobles levvy or a privately funded merchants army. Mercenary – The classic sword for hire, guild trained and entering the world for adventure and fortune. Holy Warrior – A Champion of a Deity that fights for the beliefs and dogma of their Priesthood and their faith. Bodyguard or Bravo –A one on one personadefender of a rich client who is willing to put their life on the line foranother in return for cold, hard cash. Starting Benefits +1 Tactical Point +1 HIT If you fancy the soldier Archetype feel free to download the EHN generator that will let you create your character simply and easily. In order to use the EHN generator you will need a google account and to read the IMPORTANT tab before you use it. EHN Generator - Soldier Archetype - Hunter Across the Basin are those with the skills to track and follow their prey be that beast or criminal through any terrain in any weather. Or at least that is the theory, the greatest hunters only reach their peak for a handful of years before age begins to rob them of their skills. Hunters traditionally provide meat for smaller communities in wilderness areas making sideline livings through the trapping and skinning style of fur and pelt trade. They are highly respected individuals in their roles and well treated across the six Duchies. Their skills have made their ways into towns where they are employed by specialists for a very different variety of reasons. The generic term Hunter for this archetype covers a great many vocations of those that can read sign and follow spore. The guild backgrounds cover a multitude of backgrounds and direction for training that you may have received but here are some suggestions as to what you might call yourself or describe your job as: * Hunter – Wilderness wanderer who spends their days bringing down game and patrolling an area to keep local villages and communities safe in the Long Nights. * Bounty Hunter – Adept at travelling and hunting in a number of environments a Bounty Hunter seeks criminals, bringing them back to face justice. For a fee. * Scout – Usually operating at the Zenith of an armed force of any size a Scout seeks out enemy force and routes, reporting them back to senior officers. * Militia – Knowing the ins and outs of a City directly a Militia Officer is capable of pursuing their quarry through streets and Sewers with aplomb Starting Benefits * Venator Urban or Wilderness * +1 Tactical Point If you fancy the Hunter Archetype feel free to download the EHN generator that will let you create your character simply and easily. In order to use the EHN generator you will need a google account and to read the IMPORTANT tab before you use it. EHN Generator - Hunter Archetype - Caster Magic dominates the continent of Daer Akmir and is found in multitudinous amounts in the Royal Basin. Sourcery is represented by the Colleges of Controlling Power, Focus Magics is given life and facility by the Clergies of the Divine, The Wyld can be found in the Altars of the Tao, Psionics belong to the Institutes of Contemplation whilst the Weave is held by the Houses of the Mocking Bird Ladies and Lords. Various ruling tables hold the reigns of this power with the Black Table being the overall commandant of power to which these Users of Magic flock. To be a Caster is to belong to one of the Realms of power and represent what it stands for and to ensure that it is used correctly. There are many names for those that use power in the Royal Basin and none of them are settle on lightly. However there are specific terms that follow the generalisation of the magics that can easily be used to define oneself. * Sourcerer – A practioner of the magic of the Source, dealing with the corruption of the flesh and the magics of the Vorokian Worlds. * Disciple – A faithful follower of the Divine, dealing with the purity of the Soul and the magic or Dogma of a Divine Being. * Foster – A Ritualist that follows the Wyld ways, dealing with the Spirit of a person and the power and wisdom of the Gillieabad. * Haruspex – A Psionicist that follows the pathways of the Astral Realm, dealing with the Mind and the endless battle against the White * Weaver – A bard that follows the way of the Weave, dealing with the power and strength of ones tales and the very fabric of the world. Starting Benefits * Cast Magic (Realm) If you fancy the Caster Archetype feel free to download the EHN generator that will let you create your character simply and easily. In order to use the EHN generator you will need a google account and to read the IMPORTANT tab before you use it. EHN Generator - Caster Archetype - Academic The Royal Basin is famous for many things and one of the better ones is leading the field with Academians and skilled artisans: Engineers strive daily to build bigger and better Dirigibles, Alchemists toil to perfect recipes for Elixirs that will extend the lifespan of an individual whilst artificers tinker with magical devices that they claim could level cities. The demand is great and the Universities of places like Strabain take great pride and huge quantities of money in and for the training of each person that joins Basanic society with the skills taught within its halls. The generic term Academic for this archetype covers a great many vocations of those that have mastered the Academicians art. The guild backgrounds cover a multitude of backgrounds and direction for training that you may have received but here are some suggestions as to what you might call yourself or describe your job as: * Engineer – Designers and makers of engines, dirigibles and great ships. These people are well trained, well equipped and handy in most situations. * Lore Adept – Book learned and intelligent these folks can tell you just about everything that you want to know about, well, everything. * Alchemist – Potion brewers and transmuters of substances and materials from one thing to another. They are highly sought after by most guildic groups. * Crafter – Carpenters, smiths and artists are all examples of crafters who are invaluable to life in a modern Royal Basin. Starting Benefits 2pt Academic Speciality 1pt Academic Speciality If you fancy the Academic Archetype feel free to download the EHN generator that will let you create your character simply and easily. In order to use the EHN generator you will need a google account and to read the IMPORTANT tab before you use it. EHN Generator - Academic Archetype - Chirugeon One of the oldest and greatest traditions of the Royal Basin springs from the University of Great Strabain, a specialty in the Academic arts greater than all others: Chirurgery. Or the butchers art of patching up the injured. Doctors and Physicians are long trained to sew up blade opened wounds, make concoctions that will cure wicked diseases, amputate an infected arm and even breath life into the dead once again. Whilst such arts exist across the continent, Basanic doctors are considered the greatest and most skilled and find themselves called to work in far and distance climes. There are many names for them: Doctor, Sawbones and Physician for a few but at the end of the day a Chirurgeon is just that. Starting Benefits * Medical Training * Healer If you fancy the Chirurgeon Archetype feel free to download the EHN generator that will let you create your character simply and easily. In order to use the EHN generator you will need a google account and to read the IMPORTANT tab before you use it. EHN Generator - Chirurgeon Archetype -